Optical endoscopes are conventionally used for diagnosis and treatment in patients, for example. These endoscopes house an image guide and a light guide, and the image guide and light guide are connected to a socket which is provided on the main body side of the endoscope device, by way of a plug which is provided at the base end of the endoscope. In this case, if the plug and the socket are not properly connected, the images observed using the endoscope are not clear, and there are fluctuations in the brightness of the illumination provided by the endoscope which make the observed images difficult to see. Consequently, there are also connecting structures provided with packing in order to eliminate rattling between the plug and socket (see Patent Document 1, for example).
This light source device for an endoscope is for electronic endoscopes, and a light guide connector provided with a light guide insertion hole and an electrical contact part provided with an electrical contact are arranged in a line in a connector receiver (socket) of the light source device for an endoscope. The entry portion of the electrical contact part is then provided with a U-shaped frame, and packing made of rubber which is elastic is joined to the inner peripheral surface of this frame. Furthermore, a light guide incident end which is inserted into the light guide insertion hole and an electrical contact which is connected to the electrical contact of the connector receiver are arranged in a line on a light guide connector (plug) of the endoscope. Consequently, the light guide connector can be connected to the connector receiver in a state in which rattling is prevented by means of the packing.